Its Strange, but it Works-Kinda
by WildCard555
Summary: Lucy and Alzack have been living together for four years now living in the rough city of Hargeon. Alzack gets a job offer that he takes in Magnolia so the two move. Which actually brings him closer to his daughter. Natsu Lucy's childhood friend reconnects with her on Facebook and invites the two to stay with him and his girlfriend till they find a place. AU and somewhat OOC.


The idea for this story came from another story of mine called Private Time. Then a couple of pms later from LeosLady4Ever, and some pairings talk with Bakuto Masaki I decided to put this idea into writing. Not sure if it'll be any good, but I'll give it a few chapters. Right now this is Rated M but may go up to T later on if I decide not to do lemons in this story, or find I'm keeping language or action cleaner than I normally do.

Description: Lucy and Alzack have been living together for four years now living in the rough town of Hargeon. Alzack gets a job offer that he takes in Magnolia so the two move. Which actually brings him closer to his daughter. Natsu Lucy's childhood friend reconnects with her on Facebook and invites the two to stay with him and his girlfriend till they find a place. AU even though I'm having them wear their year X791 clothing. Some characters may be OOC only due to their characters basically being the others soul mate.

Apologizes for what is probably a lame first chapter.

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

**Pilot?**

In a packed 18 foot U-haul readying to exit the high way was a man with short spiked black hair driving the truck, and in the seat next to him was a woman with long blonde hair with a ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Almost there." The man said turning on his blinker signaling he was about to exit the highway. Glad the ten hour drive was nearly done with his back aching the last couple hours.

"I'm so excited." The woman said taking everything in as they got closer and closer to the town they'd soon be calling home. "I haven't been to Magnolia since I moved out and went to collage." After refusing her fathers orders of going to business school he only agreed to pay for schooling if she did it in Hargeon. After lasting two years he cut her off completely in hopes of finally breaking her. It didn't but it did force her to work and get a couple scholarships for her last two years.

"I'm just happy to finally get away from that god-awful city of Hargeon." Making a left turn at the light next to a sign saying welcome to Magnolia. "I don't know how many more days I had till someone finally shot me." Working for the police in a town with a high crime rate made the job stressful simply putting his badge on each morning. Luckily a position on the Magnolia police force opened up. He jumped on it immediately especially with his girlfriend finally graduating.

For years did the two struggle to find a way out of Hargeon. Only it wasn't so easy to do so without knowing if they could find a new job, or scholarship after moving. That and anytime they finally managed to save enough they either got robbed, price of tuition went up, or something in their dinky one bedroom apartment would break down, and their cheap ass landlord refused to fix it so they had to pay for all the repairs. Each of them had several changes of getting out, but refused to without the other. Lucy to give him strength each day and a safe place to return to, and Alzack in fear of Lucy getting mugged or worse like the day they meet.

Yeah that's right the black-haired man and blonde woman meet after he got the call of some worthless piece of scum beating her up for no reason other than he could. Concerned for her safety he invited her to stay with him. It was a slow budding relationship with how nervous he was around women, but he also knew with her looks and innocence Hargeon would swallow her alive if given a second chance. With the beating she received that day it took Lucy a long while to get comfortable around Alzack as well, or around men in general. It was a long four years that they only managed to survive through each other building the other up to overcome the hardships Hargeon continued to throw at them.

Placing her hands on her flat stomach. "And it couldn't have come at a better time." Happy to get away from that dangerous city after learning she was pregnant.

Stopping for a red light he a quick look at her touching her belly. "Couldn't have come at a better time." Agreeing as he reached over to touch her hands. "Plus with it being Magnolia I can finally see my daughter." Thinking of the little dark-haired girl he only got to see through photos her mother had sent to him. Smiling at the thought of seeing his two children growing up.

Moving one of her hands so they sandwiched his. "I know you wanted to see her more, but its a good thing you didn't have her come to you." Agreeing with her mother of not taking her to see him, but still pissed about him not getting to see her just because they couldn't afford to come see her due to the hardships of living in Hargeon, and her refusing to meet up anywhere else.

Not wanting to think of the upcoming battles he was sure to have with his daughter's mother he quickly changed subjects. "Where are we meeting your friend at again." Hell he didn't really like thinking of her at all with how bad the relationship ended, or how hard he got screwed via custody battle. He just wanted to focus on the positives of raising a family in a new town and getting to be apart of his first child's' life soon.

Looking up at the road did she see a sign saying Clive's Diner. "That's where we're supposed to meet Natsu." She cheered excited to see her friend after so long. Hell had it not been for a rare update on her Facebook page about moving it would have been longer. Luckily he was online during the post and offered them a place to stay till they could find a place to live over a five minute talk on the site.

Once seeing the diner did he get ready to pull into the parking lot where he had to take up two spots with how big the truck is. He heard Lucy getting ready to get out once parked. "Hold up." He said exiting the truck and jogged to the passenger door to open it. "Milady." Now allowing her to get out of the truck without his help.

"Thank you Al." Grabbing the hand offered to help keep her balance. A few seconds later the two stood inside the decently sized cozy yellow with red strips diner. Looking around the room she didn't see her pink-haired friend anywhere. Instead someone else greeted her.

"Lucy!" Cheered a tanned brunette who quickly pulled the blonde into a tight hug squishing their equally large breasts together.

Returning the hug. "Cana!" Instantly recognizing another one of her longtime friend whom she frequently got paired up with in every class they shared from middle to high-school.

Alzack stood and watched as the two exchanged words of what they'd been up to the last two years. Apparently the woman took over the dinner from her father after he just left town one day without telling anyone anything.

"Have you seen Natsu recently?" The blonde asked wondering if he forgot something. "Its not like him to be late."

Shaking her head. "Not since this morning when he told me you'd be coming in." Looking to her friends right did she notice the dark-haired man looking between them. "And who might this be?"

Placing her hand on his shoulder. "This is my boyfriend Alzack." Introducing the two of them. "Al this is my friend Cana Alberona."

Shaking the woman's hand. "Thought it would be Cana Clive." Pointing upwards at the neon sign on the window. Quickly he regretted it seeing the anger flare up on her vained face. The extra pressure put on his hand didn't help either.

Stopping herself from going on a rampage in her own diner. "That name will be changed soon." Looking at it like she wanted to put it her deep fryer. "Whenever my cheap-ass boyfriend proposes." Mumbling under her breath so no one heard her. "How's about I get you two seated. After all Natsu should be here shortly." Leading them to a four set table. "Enjoy the double date." She cheered heading to the kitchen. "I need a drink!" More so saying that after thinking of her father once again.

"Double date?" Alzack asked after they sat down on one side of the booth.

Shrugging her shoulders "I guess Natsu has a girlfriend." Lucy answered getting a strange look back. "I only talked to him for a few minutes on Facebook." Defending her lack of knowing. After saying that did they hear a ding from the front door.

"Lucy!" The duo heard an excited male voice call to them.

Right when she looked up was she nearly crushed by her childhood friend in a hug while still sitting down. "Nice to see you too Natsu!" Barely gasping out attempting to both break free and hug back at the same time.

Letting go of the hug. "Can't believe its been nearly 5 years." He grinned happily at her taking a seat opposite of her.

Shaking with anger towards the reason she got stuck in Hargeon for 5 years. "Well after dad cut me off for not going to business school like he wanted I got stuck in Hargeon ." Calming down she reached over to touch her boyfriends arms. "But while I was there I meet Alzack." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you Al." Still grinning.

"Likewise Natsu." Reaching across the table to shake his hand despite feeling disrespected being called Al instead of Alzack by someone he just met. Still just from the body language he was putting out he could tell that though an idiot the pink haired man was good natured.

"So where's the lucky lady?" Lucy asked looking around for the woman.

"Parking the car." Natsu answered bluntly. "How'd you know about that?" Not remembering telling her about that he looked over to see Cana drinking something from a brown glass bottle look away from him once seen. "Never mind." Figuring it out himself for once

Grown up old school he didn't like the idea of the man rushing ahead while leaving the woman behind. "And you didn't wait for her to park why?" Alzack asked to see the other man's face turn a shade of green.

The blonde reached over and started to rub his hand soothingly. "Natsu has a severe case of motion sickness. First time we meet on the school bus Natsu threw up all over my favorite dress." The two shared a laugh.

"I see." Shaking off the ill feelings he had. _'He's just an innocent idiot._' Seeing many guys like that get broken in Hargeon he was glad to see someone like this in Magnolia giving him high hopes in the new city. "So what took you so long to get here? Lucy told me that you're usually the early one." Starting to relax for the first time while out in public for first time in a long time.

Rubbing the back of his head Natsu began to apologize. "Sorry about that. The babysitter no showed so we had to find a new one last minute."

"Babysitter?" Lucy butted in starring at the man. "You have a kid?" Wondering if it would be friends with her baby growing up like they were.

Scratching the back of his head. "Well..." Not sure how to word it as everyone else he knew already knew the story.

"Natsu would it kill you to wait for me to finish parking the car?" A woman's somewhat annoyed voice asked before the entry bell could even ring.

Knowing the voice had to belong to the pink-haired man's girlfriend did Lucy look up to see a woman a few years older than her with long straight green hair, purple eyes, and a brown cowboy style hat on top her head.

Alzack looked up as well only once he saw the greenette everything went in slow motion for him hopping it wasn't the same woman he thought it was, and simply someone else who happened to have green hair.

Turning around in his seat did Natsu wave at the woman. "Bisca this is my friend who I was telling you about, Lucy. And her boy..." Only once he saw her did he see a harsh look on her face get harsher by the second as she looked at who was sitting at the table.

"Bisca?" Alzack stood up with the name of the woman revealing who he thought it was and not some look a like.

"Alzack?" Her teeth grinding could be heard by the two middle aged men sitting at the bar of the diner.

"What are you doing here?" Both pointed angrily at each other.

**End Chapter 1.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Awkward Night?**

* * *

><p>Sorry for a lame first chapter. Hopefully the next chapter(Whenever I get it out) will be more exciting. Quick notes. Yes the two main pairing are Natsu X Bisca, and Alzack X Lucy. Alzack and Bisca are 27 while Natsu and Lucy are 24.<p>

Also I kind of hate admitting this, but Bisca and Alzack are going to be somewhat OOC in this story, and here's why. From cannon those two make up each others characters, and by breaking them up you kinda destroy the characters. So I have to do my best to salvage the broken pieces even it they do come out OOC.

Until next time my lovely readers.

Have an awesome one.

WildCard555 Out.


End file.
